Monsters
by xaskari.xx
Summary: Rainshadow feels like she doesn't belong. Thistlesnap is waiting for his life journey to begin. Ravenblaze is fighting to prove herself to both her clan and her mother. There's one thing they all have in common: they're all battling the monsters in their heads.
1. Additional Information

Backstory: JinxClan and WishClan were once just normal clans. They lived peaceful, uneventful lives, save for the occasional border skirmish or prey dispute. Things were like this for a very long time until a large pack of rogues and loners that was bigger than both of the clans combined settled into the area around their territories. JinxClan and WishClan would not allow such a threat to live so near by, and so most of the pack was split among the clans. Many rogues did not take proper warrior names. But the rogue pack kept growing larger as cats from the closest two-leg-place and even some from further away kept leaving their homes to join the pack. So it was decided that every four moons, a special Gathering would be held. At this special Gathering, a group of cats from the rogue pack who were willing to join a clan attended the Gathering. JinxClan and WishClan would each pick a number of rogues to join their clan and most of the time a few rogues would be sent back to the rogue pack. This rogue pack was nicknamed StrayClan.

* * *

Territory: JinxClan territory is a large, dark green forest. Black roses and red roses are a common sight in their territory. The camp is two large clearings — one for the main area and another for the dens. The area around the clearings is densely packed with trees and plants. The entrance to the camp is a narrow trail through the undergrowth that leads to the main clearing. At the edge of the clearing is a large slanted boulder where the leader addresses the clan. Next to the boulder is a hollowed out tree trunk connected to a make shift bramble den — the leader's den. Before midday, the area around the leader's den is covered in the shadow of the boulder. The boulder is known as the Jinxed Rock, or the Jinx for short. Facing the entrance is a large make shift bramble den built against a tree. There is a hollowed out space at the bottom of the tree. This large den is the warrior's den. Next to the warrior's den is the fresh-kill pile. JinxClan warriors refer to this as the prey stock. The prey stock is kept behind a bush. On the same side of the clearing as the entrance is a make shift bramble den. Inside this den, there is only one nest, a store of moss, and a hole in the ground. This den is the medicine cat den. The hole in the ground is actually the entrance to a tunnel. This tunnel leads to an underground clearing. Inside of here is a small pool of water. Herbs are stored against the wall. On the side of the clearing opposite of the leader's den is the path way to the second clearing. Bramble dens built against the trees that make the edge of the clearing are the nursery, the elder's den, and the apprentice den. There is a meadow not too far from the JinxClan camp. The apprentices train there where the soft grass can cushion them. A river runs through the whole of JinxClan territory, even the camp. The river cuts runs just at the the edge of the second clearing in the camp. About a day's journey following the river out of JinxClan territory, the river ends in a waterfall. About two tree lengths before the river ends, there is a small tunnel. The tunnel goes straight and comes out of the cliff next to the waterfall. The water falls into a small, calm pool that reflects the sky. The medicine cats visit this place every half moon and when they need to be closer to StarClan. This place is known as 'Star Falls.'

Following alongside the cliff away from Star Falls, the cliff begins to level down until there is no longer a cliff. Not too far from where the cliff levels down, there is a clearing loosely walled by a few trees. In the middle of this clearing the log of a fallen tree leaning up against a large boulder. This structure is named the 'Great Lean.' This clearing is where the clans gather every full moon; the leader stand on the Great Lean. On the opposite side of Star Falls from JinxClan territory is WishClan territory. Half of WishClan territory is a light forest. The other half is a field with tall grass and hills and dips in the ground. Half in the forest and half in the field is a large dip in the ground; the WishClan camp. There are two entrances; one on the field side and one on the forest side. The one on the forest side is enforced withe brambles and undergrowth. The entrance on the field side is a worn-down track that leads into the camp. Most of the dens are half under ground, half above ground like the JinxClan medicine at den. The leader's den is a make-shift bramble den built against the camp wall. In the middle of the camp is a mound of dirt about four or five tail-lengths high. This is where the leader stands to hold clan meetings. The medicine cat den is a make shift bramble den built against a hollowed out space in the camp wall. Herbs and moss are stored in the hollowed out space and there is a small pool of water in the make-shift bramble den. A make-shift bramble den is the warriors den. Inside the warriors den is the entrance to a tunnel in the ground. The tunnel leads to a large cave; older warriors sleep in the cave while the most recently-made warriors sleep in the bramble den. The nursery is a make-shift bramble den built against the camp wall. Inside the nursery is the entrance to a tunnel in the camp wall. The tunnel leads for about two tail-lengths before opening up into a large cave. Inside the cave is a medium sized pool of water. Toys for the kits to play with, a moss store, and a collection of sticks for when the queens give birth. The elder's den is the same as the nursery except on the opposite side of the clearing and a smaller cave.

On the border farthest from Star Falls on the field half of WishClan territory is StrayClan territory: closest to the WishClan border is a stretch of hilly terrain covered in tall grass and wildflowers. The hilly terrain levels down and leads to a forest. Hidden somewhere in the forest is a small clearing where the leader's den and prey stock is kept. The other rogues live in their own separate dens spread throughout the territory.


	2. Allegiances

_AN: Unless I specify by saying 'marble tabby' or 'spotted tabby,' the tabbies are mackerel tabbies._

 **JinxClan**

 **Leader:** Reedstar - light brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Minnowfall - light gray tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Heathershine - pale gray she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Lakecloud - gray and white she-cat

Wildflame - ginger tabby tom

Dappledstripe - calico tabby she-cat

Quickfrost - black tom with a white undercoat

Nightfire - tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery amber eyes; a former rogue

Dustclaw - dark brown and black tabby tom

Stoneleap - dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Smokeleaf - gray tom with light green eyes

Boltrain - gray and black marbled tabby tom

Fogstripe - blue-gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Stormstep - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Ravenblaze - black she-cat with multi-colored eyes; left eye is fiery amber, right eye is dark gold; born a rogue

Sparkshadow - tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery amber eyes; born a rogue

Rainshadow - light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes, black ears, a black tail, and ice blue eyes

Thistlesnap - pale gray and pale brown tabby tom with yellow green eyes

Tiger - dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes; a former rogue

Clover - dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow green eyes; a former rogue

 **Apprentices:**

Pouncepaw - calico tabby she-cat

Blazepaw - dark ginger tabby tom

 **Elders:**

Mistflake - gray spotted tabby she-cat

 **WishClan**

 **Leader:** Dovestar - long-furred pale gray she-cat

 **Deputy:** Snowblaze - white tom with a ginger circle around left eye

 **Medicine Cat:** Rainfur - long-furred gray tom

 **Warriors:**

Smoketuft - gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Brightstep - small calico she-cat

Dawnwing - ginger tabby she-cat with a white undercoat

Tinyfrost - small white tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Morningstream - tawny-colored she-cat with brown points and blue eyes; a former rogue

Willowthorn - pale grayish-brown she-cat with spiky, bushy fur

Loudspot - dark gray and black spotted tabby tom

Oakpool - light brown spotted tabby tom

Shimmerspring - pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Anycia - calico she-cat; a former kittypet

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Ember - ginger tabby tom; a former rogue

Breeze - brown marble tabby tom; a former rogue

Apprentice, Copperpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Rushpaw - light gray tabby tom

Seedpaw - pale brown spotted tabby she-cat

Mousepaw - light gray she-cat

Ashpaw - dark gray tabby tom

Copperpaw - dark ginger tabby tom; a former rogue

 **Queens:**

Duskfoot - dark brown she-cat with black paws; expecting Loudspot's kits

 **Elders:**

Mistyberry - light gray she-cat with a pale pink nose

Brackenheart - reddish-brown tabby tom

 **StrayClan:**

 **Leader:** Vixen - long-furred russet she-cat with a black tail tip

 **Lead Fighter:** Crow - black tom with multi-colored eyes; left eye dark green, right eye dark gold

 **Fighters:**

Briar - pale brown ticked tabby she-cat

Pike - mottled dark brown tabby tom

Cinder - dark gray she-cat

Shade - gray tom with a black over coat

Weed - ginger tabby tom

Cloud - white she-cat

Ice - pale gray tabby tom

Trout - light gray and black tabby she-cat

Dusk - dark brown and dark gray tabby tom

Jessie - white tom with ginger patches

Crystal - white and gray she-cat

Mask - brownish-ginger tabby tom with a white face

Bear - large black tom

Whiskey - reddish brown tabby tom

 **Lead Hunter:** Cricket - light brown tabby tom

 **Hunters:**

Flower - calico tabby she-cat

Pebble - mottled gray tom

Vanilla - long-furred white tom

Blade - gray tabby tom

Rocky - large dark gray tom with torn ears

Viper - reddish-brown tom with unusual/odd darker brown spots and stripes and yellow-green eyes

Fanta - ginger tabby tom with a white belly and green eyes

Coffee - dark brown she-cat

Chip - tortoiseshell she-cat

Sharp - black tom with white patches

Sweet - fluffy gray she-cat

Fallow - pale brown she-cat with a white tail-tip


	3. Chapter One

Ravenblaze was the last cat to enter the main clearing on her patrol. She placed her prey in the prey stock before settling down to groom her pelt near the edge of the clearing. As she watched her mother Nightfire praise and hover over her sister Sparkshadow, an empty, sad feeling washed over her. Why didn't her mother do that for her? What had Ravenblaze ever done to make her mother despise her so much? Ravenblaze was different than Sparkshadow, but not in a bad way. Many cats in the clan distrusted Ravenblaze and her family because they were originally rogues; even more so because Ravenblaze's father was StrayClan's best and most cruel fighter. She watched as Nightfire padded away to join a group of older she-cats. With a sigh, she realized her sister was coming towards her.

"Hey, Ravenblaze!" Sparkshadow meowed; Ravenblaze was immediately suspicious. Although Sparkshadow didn't dislike Ravenblaze, they weren't that close. When they were kits, they were inseparable but as they grew older and it became clear that NIghtfire preferred Sparkshadow, they drifted apart. They didn't talk much as warriors, save for the occasional small talk. Ravenblaze barely knew her sister anymore.

"Hey, Sparkshadow." Ravenblaze meowed. She saw Nightfire watching the two of them from across the main clearing.

"StarClan, Nightfire is _so_ annoying! I wish she'd go to the elder's den already." Sparkshadow meowed. Ravenblaze narrowed her eyes.

"You're lucky. At least she actually she pays attention to you." Ravenblaze responded.

"Oh..sorry." Sparkshadow stared at her paws for a few moments before sharply looking up. "Look, I think you know that I'm not here for just casual conversation. Can I trust you?"

"Depends. What do you need, and why?" Ravenblaze meowed. Sparkshadow glanced around the clearing.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Sparkshadow led Ravenblaze out of camp. They didn't speak until Sparkshadow sat down beside the river and beckoned for Ravenblaze to join her.

"I want to leave JinxClan." Sparkshadow meowed as Ravenblaze sat down about a tail-length away from her littermate. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Ravenblaze meowed. Sparkshadow nodded. "Where are you going to go? What are you going to tell the clan? Who are you leaving with? You're not going to be a _kittypet_ , are you?"

"No, I'm not going to be a kittypet! I'm leaving by myself. I'm a full-grown warrior, for StarClan's sake! I'm not sure what I'm going to tell them - that's why I need you. And I'm going to live in StrayClan." Once again, Ravenblaze's eyes widened in shock.

"StrayClan?! Why?!" Ravenblaze exclaimed.

"I want to be with our father! I bet he's so exciting! He at least has to be more exciting than these soft clan cats!" Sparkshadow rolled her eyes. "These clan cats cling to the warrior code like they need it to breathe! Not to mention how tired I am of Nightfire always hovering over me." Ravenblaze and Nightfire had never seen their father; they weren't allowed to go to the Special Gathering that StrayClan attended because Nightfire hated Crow.

"Are you kidding?! Crow's the most cruel and ruthless cat in the clans!"

" _Exactly!_ He could teach me so much about fighting!"

"B-but what about Nightfire?"

" _What about her?_ That soft old she-cat has never done anything for me except praise me and hover over me! Annoying!" Ravenblaze was shocked; she couldn't believe her sister.

"When are you leaving?" Ravenblaze meowed after a few moments.

"Tonight. Will you tell the clan for me?" Ravenblaze narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're the one leaving, Sparkshadow. _You're_ the one betraying your clan, not me. You can tell the clan yourself. For once, it's _you_ who's doing something wrong." With that, Ravenblaze stalked away, leaving Sparkshadow staring after with wide eyes.

* * *

Rainshadow padded into the camp after Boltrain, Dappledstripe, and Lakecloud. The two she-cats padded off towards the warriors den while Boltrain went to give the report to Minnowfall, her mother. Rainshadow padded towards the fresh-kill pile and chose a mouse. She looked around nervously; she didn't have any friends in the clan except for Thistlesnap, her brother, and he was out on a border patrol. To her surprise, a cat called out her name. She turned around to see Tiger beckoning for her to join him. Rainshadow gratefully padded over and sat beside him. She had never talked to Tiger much, but they had trained together as apprentices and had had their warrior ceremonies on the same day. She knew Tiger as a cat who liked to joke around and play.

"So, what's up?" He meowed. Rainshadow shrugged. For a few moments they ate in silence before Tiger spoke again. "Let's play a little game." He suggested.

"Okay. How do you play?"

"We have to give cats alternate name endings. Or, for me and Clover, just give endings."

"Okay."

"I'll go first. You could've been called Rainshade. Or maybe Rainclaw?" Rainshadow responded with a shrug. "Okay, your turn now."

"Uh, okay." Rainshadow fixed her gaze on the tom. It was obvious he had been named Tiger for the thick black stripes on his pelt. His dark blue eyes reminded her of a storm. "I think you would be called Tigerstorm."

"Why?"

"Your eyes remind me of a storm."

"Oh. Alright, tell me what cat I should rename now."

"Minnowfall."

"Hmm." Rainshadow finished eating but didn't move. For once she was having fun with a cat that wasn't Thistlesnap or Minnowfall. "Minnowstream, maybe?" Rainshadow nodded.

"That's a good one. Alright, my turn."

"Thistlesnap." Almost as if on cue, Thistlesnap walked into the clearing, leading a border patrol. He spotted Rainshadow and nodded at her. Rainshadow thought he looked displeased as he padded over to Minnowfall to give her a report.

"Thistlestrike."

"Really? I'd think Thistlestripe."

"Minnowfall wanted Thistlesnap to be named Thistlestrike because her father was called Ripplestrike but Reedstar chose Thistlesnap instead." Tiger nodded as he finished his prey and stood up. Rainshadow was oddly sad to see him go.

"That was fun, Rainshadow! We should eat together another time. See you later!" He called. Rainshadow watched him go with a new realization of how little friends she had; of how rarely she was happy and had fun.

* * *

Thistlesnap finished giving a report of his border patrol to Minnowfall and turned around to see Tiger walking away from Rainshadow. _Good,_ he thought. Thistlesnap didn't trust Tiger. It had nothing to do with the fact that Tiger was a former rogue or refused to take a warrior; one of his closest friends was a former rogue. Thistlesnap remembered Fogstripe, another one of his close friends, telling him about how Tiger had broke her heart when they were apprentices. Tiger had been spending a lot of time with Fogstripe for about a moon, then suddenly ditched her and barely spoke to her again. At the time, Clover had been mad at him, and Tiger had spent time with Fogstripe so Clover would be envious and forgive him. Thistlesnap was sure that Tiger was doing the same thing now. At the moment, all of the gossip in the clan was about how Tiger spent so much time with Clover but why they hadn't announced their relationship to the clan yet. Thistlesnap wouldn't mention anything to Rainshadow as long as they didn't hang out much more; Rainshadow probably just didn't want to eat alone. He was jerked out of his thoughts as Fogstripe as approached him.

"Why do you look so serious?" She purred. Thistlesnap shook his head.

"Oh, it's nothing. What have you been up to?" Thistlesnap asked.

"Nothing much. Minnowfall's been putting me on a lot of patrols lately - say, do you wanna go for a walk at sun-high tomorrow? It's too late today, but I could use some time to relax." Fogstripe meowed. Thistlesnap saw Ravenblaze enter the camp with a cross expression on her face. She locked gazes with him for a few seconds before settling down near the entrance by herself.

"I'd love to! And I'll talk to Minnowfall about giving you more time to relax!" He purred.

"Thanks, Thistlesnap! Anyways, Stormstep wants me to go help him with Blazepaw. See you later!" She ended her last sentence with a purr.

"Bye!" He purred as the blue-gray tabby bounded off towards the second clearing. Thistlesnap then padded over to Ravenblaze.

"So, when are you and Fogstripe going to announce your relationship to the clan?" She meowed as he approached. Thistlesnap's eyes widened and Ravenblaze rolled her eyes. "Oh _come on,_ Thistlesnap, I thought you were smarter than that! Everyone's seen you and her hanging out, going on walks together, sharing prey. It's obvious that she likes you and it really seems that you like her too. Do you like her?"

"I-I..I kind of do. But she doesn't really like me, does she?" This was met with another eye roll from Ravenblaze.

"Talk to her in the morning, mouse-brain!" Ravenblaze meowed.

* * *

 _AN: Well, that was my first chapter! This fiction isn't going to be big on battle or adventure as the plot is more about emotions and stuff. Sorry that it's so short, this is just the first chapter where all the characters are being introduced and stuff. It won't be too long before some more major events occur, though! Hope you enjoyed it, and criticism is appreciated!_

 ** _~xaskarixx~_**


End file.
